


Costume choices

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: Conventions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis is determined to go to the convention with her dad. She just needs a little more help with her costuming. Featuring little Alexis dressing up as Pokemon!</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume choices

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I wrote this before the Comic-con ep. Really. Anyway, I'm saying this is roughly 2001, with Alexis being about 7?
> 
>  **Musical Theme:** Pokémon World – Youngstown (Pokémon 2000 theme)  
>  _We all live in a Pokémon World_  
>  I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
> We all live in a Pokémon World  
> Put myself to the test  
> To be better than all the rest

Alexis Castle is on a mission.

She knows that her dad is going to another convention. More book signings, he'd told her. She pouts a little, because he won't let her read his books. He says they aren't appropriate for her to read.

But she puts that thought aside. She has more important things to focus on.

Like convincing her dad to let her come with him.

Like most of her classmates, Alexis has been infected by the Pokémon craze. Only the other day, she had managed to score a victory over Sarah Williams with her Lapras. It had been especially sweet considering the boasting that Sarah had done over her capture of Raikou, and that the conditions of the match was that the winner gets the losing Pokémon.

Alex had been quite happy with that day.

"Alexis?" Richard Castle stared at his daughter, a little perplexed as to why she was wearing her Halloween costume again.

"Do you think this would work as a conventions costume, daddy?" she smiled up to him.

Richard just blinked for a moment. "You want to come as well?"

Alexis nodded.

"As Pikachu?"

Alexis shrugged. "I'd rather Lugia, but a costume for that would be harder to move around in," she admitted.

Richard smiled widely.

"You sure you don't want to try..." he asked, clearly eager to try and come up with a solution.

Alexis smiled. Oh yeah, she shouldn't of worried about convincing her dad.


End file.
